


Pattern

by Oxytreza



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Newbie Dom!Carlos, Sub!Cecil, Use of the word Slut, blowjob, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pattern Carlos can starts to recognize. There's signs, obvious signs, and Carlos sees them, and he bites at his lip, because it's half-worrying and half-tempting. Mostly he's just not sure he's reading the whole thing right though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written in the honor of the wonderful blog [KinkVale](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks to DaftAlchemist for beta.

There's a pattern Carlos can starts to recognize. There's signs, obvious signs, and Carlos sees them, and he bites at his lip, because it's half-worrying and half-tempting. Mostly he's just not sure he's reading the whole thing right though.

 

"Cecil," Carlos gasps, and he tries to say more, but the words stick in his throat, letting a moan bubble out instead.

"Yes?" The voice is far too composed for someone kneeling between their boyfriend's legs and when Cecil looks up, it's right when Carlos looks down and the scientist has to knock his head back against the door with a groan.

They only have until the weather finishes for this, and Carlos tilts his hips. He wants to wreck Cecil's voice, knows that Cecil will let him, and he shudders.

Cecil's blowjobs are sloppy and wet. There's saliva running down his chin, and he uses his tongue in ways that must have been forbidden by the church at some point. Carlos keens, his fingers twitch, and Cecil notices, so he takes Carlos' hands in his own and makes them curl into fists in his hair, looking up through his lashes with a smile in his eyes.

Carlos fucks Cecil's mouth and marvels, not for the first time, at the lack of gag reflex. Cecil merely sits back and grips his knees for balance.

"Fuck, fuck, Cecil. I'm gonna come, can I…?"

Cecil nods eagerly, fingers kneading Carlos' thighs and Carlos moans openly, loud enough that he's pretty sure the intern two rooms away can hear him. He comes in Cecil's throat, keeping the radio host's head still tight against his hips. He had been wary of using his boyfriend's throat like that, but Cecil had said it was okay, really, so Carlos does it from time to time. He does it when he can see in Cecil's eyes that it makes him happy to be held like that, but he doesn't want to look into that too much, not yet.

Cecil sits back down in his chair and closes the show with a rasping voice, not even bothering to straighten his tie, his shirt or his hair. His lips are red and bruised, and he gazes at Carlos the whole time like he's the most precious treasure on earth.

*

Cecil's hands are scrambling backward, trying to grip at Carlos' hip, his wrists, anything. He pants, moans, arches his back and pushes back against Carlos' dick and the thrusting of his hips. "Oh, oh, Carlos, yes, yes. Oh my god, you're so good, so big. Love you, love your cock. Keep going, please, make me beg. Fuck me, please, please, don't stop!"

So Carlos doesn’t stop. He fucks Cecil harder, hands gripping his hips, certain he’s leaving purple bruises that he knows Cecil will touch later with a smile. He pants between Cecil’s shoulders, something like, “Yeah, you like that?”  
He freezes, because it’s the first time he’s allowed himself to be this bold in bed, and he’s ready for Cecil to frown and tell him off. But Cecil just stretches under him, craning his neck and moans in the pillow. “Yes, yes, I love that. Come on. Harder, baby, fuck me harder, call me a slut!”

This time Carlos stops moving altogether, and Cecil looks at him over his shoulder, eyes pleading. “Why… Why did you stop?”

“You want me to call you a slut?” Carlos’ tone isn’t judgemental, just baffled. He looks at Cecil with wide eyes, hands still on his hips.

Cecil twists and, God knows how, manages to turn onto his back without pulling Carlos’ dick out of his ass, hands slipping up the scientist’s arms and caressing his chest. He nods. “Your slut.”

Carlos ponders this, blinking. He leans down, lays between Cecil’s spread thighs. “…You like dirty talking?”

Cecil rolls his eyes, _actually_ rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Carlos. Now, please, do you really think it’s the time for a scientific interrogation?” He rolls his hips to emphasize his point, and Carlos grunts.

“I suppose not,” he murmurs, hips starting to snap forward again, harder than before. Cecil throws his head back against the pillow and moans so loudly that Carlos can feel it in his chest.

He does call Cecil a slut, his slut, his gorgeous slut, and it makes Cecil shakes and tremble, grip at Carlos hard through his orgasm, gulping air like a drowning man.

Afterward, when Cecil’s head is nestled under Carlos’ chin and Carlos is petting his back in long, sweet strokes, he thinks about it. Thinks about the way Cecil looks at him after making him come with his mouth or his hand, thinks about how Cecil likes to sit at his feet on the ground when they’re watching the television, and he realizes.

*

It’s something like three days after when he finally talks to him about it. Carlos had spent the night at Cecil’s place, and they’re playing footsies under the table while eating breakfast. The night before, they had made love, and Cecil had spent the whole time holding onto the headboard, refusing to let go, as if…

As if he had been tied there.

Carlos is staring into his coffee, dark with two sugars, and he feels his throat working around the words he wants to ask Cecil.  
His boyfriend senses something is wrong, as he always does when Carlos is upset, and he gently puts a hand upon Carlos’, smiling at him. “What’s wrong, love?”

Carlos looks up at him before standing and moving his chair closer to Cecil’s, one dark hand resting on his knee, just like that first night under the lights above the Arby’s.

“Are you submissive, Cecil?”

Cecil looks at him, neither shocked or embarrassed. He just smiles a little, leans in and kisses Carlos on the corner of the mouth.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t want to bother you with that. I wanted to bring it up later, maybe.”

Carlos blinks. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes, Carlos,” Cecil says, and once again the way he says his boyfriend’s name sounds like a prayer, like flowers and butterflies and sunshine through golden leaves.

Carlos nods once, and Cecil adds, head tilted, “Does that annoy you?”

Carlos shakes his head. “No. It’s just new for me.”

Cecil nods as well, pressing his forehead against Carlos’ and lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay if you don’t want to dominate me,  Carlos. Our sexual life completely satisfies me as it is.”

“Is that true?” asks Carlos, eyes fixed on Cecil’s, and he doesn’t miss the way they flick to the side before coming back to him.

“Mostly,” he answers, and Carlos leans back in his chair, but doesn’t let go of Cecil’s hand, using the free one to rub at his chin.

There’s a silence, and Carlos can read hope in his boyfriend’s eyes. He’s no dupe. He smiles, and squeezes Cecil’s hands gently.

“I don’t mind, babe. And I am a scientist. You remember the third thing a scientist is?”

Cecil grins. “Curious.”

“That’s right. And always willing to conduct experiments.”

Cecil’s grin is so broad and white that Carlos feels like he has to blink to protect his eyes.

There’s another silence, more comfortable this time, and Cecil slinks from his chair onto Carlos’ lap, kissing him soundly and purring against his lips, “My perfect, perfect, perfect Carlos….”

Carlos tilts his head back, closes his eyes, hands falling on their favorite spot on Cecil’s body--his hips--and hums.

More silence where Cecil buries his face against Carlos’ neck and smiles, and Carlos murmurs, “Want you to tell me everything you need tonight.”

When he feels Cecil’s smile widening against his skin, he knows he made the right decision. He also knows he won’t regret it. Not with Cecil.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me on [tumblr](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
